Birthday Bash
The Utonium house was getting ready for a very special celebration. This was even going to be broadcast on live television. It was the Powerpuff Girls' first anniversary of being created, this was also known as their birthday. Marie, Richie, and Timmy were even invited and Him said he was going to show up later with a birthday present for the Girls. "We never celebrated birthdays before." Richie said as he was helping the Professor with the decorations. "Never heard of that holiday..." Timmy recalled as he was in the kitchen with Sakura for the cake. "It's a day everyone can celebrate, birthdays are special days to celebrate the day you were born." Sakura explains to her new son. She finished frosting the cake and handed him the spatula with some spare frosting on. Timmy beamed and started to lick some of the frosting. Richie came in the room. "Is there candy?" The Professor went to the door and welcomed the visiting guests for the party while the Girls were still upstairs. Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, and a clown came in with presents in their hands. Sakura smiled. "Yes, there'll be some candy..." she says handing him a spoon with some on. "Awesome!" Richie beamed and took the spoon. Timmy looked at him. "Mine's bigger!" Sakura lightly flicked Timmy's ear. "Don't boast, sweetie." she says. Timmy twinged at the flicking, but glanced at his new brother. Richie smirked, then continued to lick the frosting he was given as a free sample. "Oh, this is a lot better than Halloween candy any old day!" Sakura got the candles. "Yeah, it's nice..." she says. "I can't wait any longer!" Bubbles struggled as she was putting on her party hat. Marie looked at Bubbles. "I don't get the excitement..." she says. Bubbles looked back at her. "A birthday is the celebration of the day you came to the world," she smiled, explaining as she put a pink party hat since Blossom couldn't wear hers because of her bow. "There's cake and presents, and everyone tells you how great you are! Don't you have a birthday?" Marie shook her head "We've never celebrated... I can't even remember when I was born..." she says. Blossom looked sympathetically at Marie. Bubbles looked sympathetic, but smiled. "Why don't we share our birthday with you?" she offered. "But no one will know..." Marie says. "Aw, come on, I'm sure you'll like it..." Bubbles cooed. She then went downstairs. "Uh-uh-uh, no peeking!" the Professor led the others to go outside in the backyard as he sensed one of his Girls coming down. Richie and Timmy covered the cake to avoid letting Bubbles see it. "Sakura, can Marie have a birthday with me, Blossom, and Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, not seeming to notice the celebrations for her and her sisters. Sakura looked shocked to see Bubbles down yet. "Um, okay, sweetie... Go back upstairs for now though..." she smiles. Bubbles blinked and went back upstairs to her room with the Girls. Marie was talking to Blossom. "I can't believe you never had a birthday before... That's so weird!" Buttercup said as she was trying to get her party hat on properly. She was anxious to eat some of Sakura's cake and dive right into presents. Less presents than Christmas, but an even better holiday since it was all about her. Of course her sisters too. Marie shrugged. "We never had anyone to celebrate with anyways." she says. "You have us," Buttercup told her, looking at her. "We were weird about it too, especially when the day after we were born the Professor took us to school." Bubbles came back in and looked at her old Octi doll. She had known Octi a long time, but she was starting to feel a little too old for him. She then smiled and held Octi and came toward Marie and hid the octopus doll behind her back. "Marie, have you ever had a stuffed animal before?" Marie looked at her. "One of the witches threw out a cat that had been stuffed..." she says carefully. Bubbles blinked at her, then turned her face to work on Octi a little. She startled herself at what she created and turned to show Marie she had turned Octi into a spider-like creature. "Happy Birthday, Marie!" she beamed. "Aww, he's cute!" Marie says happily and hugged the newly turned spider doll. Bubbles smiled at Marie. "Gee, Bubbles..." Buttercup was surprised that her younger sister gave away Octi like that. Marie hugged Bubbles. "Thank you." she says, she was going to treasure this as it was her first ever present. Bubbles giggled happily. Buttercup looked out the window. "Wow, we're gonna be on TV!" she saw a news reporter coming to live broadcast the birthday party. Marie giggled. Bubbles smiled, giggling with her. "Don't you want a hat, Bloss?" Buttercup came to her leader sister. "No, it'll mess up my ribbon..." she says. Marie smiled. Buttercup put down the party hat and waited for their door to be knocked on and opened. "COME ON!" Blossom giggled. "You can name him whatever you want." Bubbles smiled at Marie. Marie smiled "I'll think of a name for him." she says. Bubbles smiled fondly. Blossom tried to ease Buttercup through she was excited and a little impatient too. "'Scuse me, coming through, pardon me, BEST FRIEND coming through!" Kenny was coming around the crowd with a present in his hands for the Girls. Sakura looked at Kenny. Not being able to resist teasing him she went up behind him. "Oh, are those for me?" She asks, grinning. Kenny was surprised that she was behind him and laughed, turning to her. "No presents for you, you've been a bad girl this year!" he teased himself, laughing. Sakura sniffled "You're mean... you leave now." she teases. "I'll give you a present later, only if I get at least one slice of cake." Kenny smirked. Sakura chuckled. "Want to help me collect the special ones?" She asks. "Sure." Kenny laughed, then put his present on the table from other guests and walked in with Sakura. "Did you make the cake?" he sounded hungrier than earlier today. Sakura nodded "Yeah, just like Mom's when we lived here." she says to her best friend. Richie and Timmy were sitting on the floor together debating who would go tell the Girls when Sakura or the Professor would tell them when it would be time. Kenny smiled and looked at the boys. "I wanna do it!" Richie argued. "Let's draw straws?" Timmy offered. Sakura looked at them. "Boys, don't argue please." she says. "We should do it all together." Kenny told them, then looked at Sakura. "Say, where's Him?" "He dropped us off, but he told us he had a special present for the Girls later." Richie stood up with Timmy. Sakura smiled. "He's coming by later." she says. "What is taking them so long?" Buttercup was so impatient. "364 days is longer than you think!" she snapped, referring to how long she's waited for their birthday. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Bubbles coaxed. "Soon ain't comin' fast enough!" Buttercup snapped. Blossom chuckled. "I'm sure you'll like trying this, Marie, please try it for me?" Bubbles batted her eyes at her adoptive niece. "Okay then..." Marie says. Kenny knocked on the door. The door opened. "Happy Birth-" "KENNY!" the Powerpuff Girls tackled him into a hug. Richie and Timmy blinked at the display. Sakura laughed. Blossom hugged Kenny tight, but not too tight. Kenny laughed and smiled at the girls. "Day..." "Does this mean we can go outside now?" Buttercup asked Sakura. Bubbles was still hugging Kenny sweetly. "You're to come out with us." Sakura tells them. Blossom told them about Marie sharing the birthday with them. Marie smiled. "That's lovely of you, Girls." Kenny smiled fondly. "Who are those weird kids?" Princess Morebucks pointed at the television to the new members of the Utonium family as the prison was watching the birthday party for the Powerpuff Girls. "It's those new kids Sakura adopted." one of the prisoners said. "They're going to take a look at my present first, which is to say, out of all of the gifts, they shall see mine before any others and open it to get my surprise, treasure, and treat for them!" Mojo ranted, as he watched the Girls at the present table. "I say we take a closer look." Buttercup said as they were in the backyard and looked at the bunch of presents given from generous friends and citizens of Townsville. She was hinting for them to use their X-Ray vision. Richie and Timmy stood on sides with Marie as they joined the Girls in the yard. Sakura smiled and called out surprise with the others. "No X-Ray vision." she warns. Blossom looked excited now. Marie looked nervous slightly. "That's right, Girls." the Professor said, placing his pipe in his mouth. He also had on a party hat. "Not until you had your cake." "CAKE TIME!" the Girls called together. "Sit down!" Buttercup yelled at the guests. They did as told. "Happy-" "NO SINGING!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom looked at the cake. Sakura went and brought it out. "Blow the candles out then." she says. Bubbles looked at Marie and allowed her to blow out the candles with them. Though the Girls, of course, had a strong breath and blew the cake out of sight. "Dang..." Kenny murmured. Sakura giggled. The cake had actually landed in Timmy's hands. "Wow, what a lucky break!" "Gimmie that!" Richie swiped it and gave it back on the table and his hand unknowingly touched Blossom's. Blossom blushed and smiled slightly. Marie smiled happily. Richie noticed this and turned red sheepishly and pushed the cake on the table. "Candles...?" the Professor was stunned. "PRESENTS!" the Girls cheered, then dove into the pile. "And this is the moment we've all been waiting for," Stanley Whitfield reported. "Alright, Girls, let 'er rip!" "Who's it from?" Kenny asked as they found a first present to open. Marie looked. "It doesn't say..." Blossom said, then took out something from the present box. "Just a picture of a banana..." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Mojo laughed from the prison as he saw this. "The Powerpuff Girls are moments away from their demise. Once they open that box, I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world!" "Sit down, Mojo!" Princess hissed so she could see the TV as she had her nails filed. "You haven't defeated anyone yet, and when your present backfires, I'll have MY chance to exterminate those brats!" Mojo told Princess and the Amoeba Boys to shut up so they could watch his plan in action. Blossom helped to open it up. The box was being opened by the Girls, Richie, Timmy, and Marie decided to help out a little since it was their first birthday. Not just in Townsville, but ever. However, a giant robot came out to them and was anxious to destroy them. "I am a gift from Mojo Jojo, I hope you enjoyed your birthday, for it will be your last!" the robot threatened. "Isn't that nice?" the Mayor smiled as the others were panicked. Blossom jumped up and started to help her sisters fight the robot. Sakura jumped out-of-the-way and found herself shocked as she was floating again. Kenny was with Richie, Timmy, and Marie helping them to protect them from the danger. "I am so sorry about this..." "Cool, I can't wait for MY birthday!" Richie almost marveled at the chaos. The robot stomped its foot and made some of the guests fly around and the Girls had to save them from falling. Blossom frowned in thought as they rescued everyone. Sakura landed on the ground carefully. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she placed Ms. Bellum back next to the mayor. "We're fine..." she says. Ms. Keane was looking at the new children in her students' family. The robot head was on its way to bite at Bubbles as Buttercup and Blossom tied up its body. Sakura smiled, relieved. Bubbles saw the robot head coming for her and she gave it a swift kick to get it straight out of Townsville. The guests cheered as they were saved. The prisoners were booing and jeering at Mojo for his failure. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" "Sit down, loser!" Someone shouts. "Everyone QUIET! They're opening my present next." Princess smirked. Blossom returned over to the presents "Come on, then." she smiles. Marie joined them. The Girls and others sat back at the present table. "Oh, this one looks pretty!" Bubbles took another unlabeled present, not knowing who it was from. "Well, open it already!" the Mayor encouraged. Blossom watched. Marie smiled. Sakura looked worriedly. There was nothing in the box. "Hey look, what's that?" Bubbles pointed to the lid that had a white circle and a black swirl inside. "It's some kind of strange eyeball." the Mayor guessed. "AWESOME! Let me see it!" Timmy sounded excited now. "A swirly disk?" Marie suggests. Sakura's eyes widened. "A hypno-disk!" the clown suggested. "What's that?" the Professor pointed up as they heard an aircraft. "Happy Birthday from Princess." the clouds read. "You guys know a princess?" Richie sounded disgusted. Marie scowled slightly. Richie saw her scowl. "What?" "I don't like princesses..." Marie mutters. "Neither of us do." Richie looked from her. Sakura looked panicked "It's a target..." she says. There came a machine in the air to defeat the Girls since they had a bull's eye on them. The Girls had to dodge the missile. "She's no princess, we'll handle this!" Bubbles told them and flew with the Girls to defeat the missile. Buttercup noticed the missile coming for the present top. "That's no eyeball, that's a bull's eye!" Marie watched. Blossom flew up to grab the missile. "Bubbles, it's going for the bull's eye!" Buttercup told the blue Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles nodded and swooped down to grab the target and lead it away and out of harms way. She threw it like a Frisbee and accidentally made it hit the Professor's face. "Get it off! Get it off!" the Professor struggled frantically. "Ms. Keane, look out!" Kenny cried to the kindergarten teacher. Miss Keane threw it away. Blossom was straining as she tried to keep it away from everyone. The clown ducked from the bull's eye. "I got it!" the Mayor wanted to catch it, thinking this was only a game. "Can't...Hold...On!" Buttercup struggled with the missile as it was heading for the mayor of Townsville. "Get the target away!" Blossom shouts. "I got the little bugger, I got it!" the Mayor cheered. Bubbles chooed past him and grabbed the target to get it away from him. She then hurled up the bull's eye. The missile went, hit it and blasted into pieces making the guests cheer again. "Are you okay, Mr. Mayor?" Kenny cooed. Marie picked this present for them. Sakura grinned slightly, relieved. The prisoners booed at Princess's failed plot. "That's not fair! I was so close!" Princess threw a temper tantrum. It was the Amoeba Boys's turn to get at the Girls. The Amoeba boys shushed everyone. Mojo and Princess just knew this was going to fail. "Now girls, make sure it's safe you'd better read the card." the Professor advised. Bubbles and Buttercup looked with Blossom to see the card was from the Amoeba Boys. "Amoeba boys?" Marie asks. "No worry, Marie, they can't do anything right." the Professor was calmly smiling. "Go ahead and open it." Sakura says. The Girls opened their presents and had gotten voo-doo dolls much to their delight. "Aww, they look just like us!" Bubbles chirped, holding her respective dolls. "What do you say, Girls?" Kenny prompted. The Girls thanked the Amoeba Boys as they were on camera. This made everyone in the prison laugh at the Amoeba boys for being the worst villains in Townsville. The Amoeba boys smirked. "Voo-Doo dolls..." Bossman says. "You gave them dolls!?" Princess hissed at the wastes of single-celled organism. "You pinheads!" Mojo snarled. "You're not supposed to give them the dolls, the dolls are what you stick the needles in!" They just had the pins in them, looking confused. Marie looked at the dolls not actually upset, she had a spider doll now thanks to Bubbles. "Pretty doll..." Richie said sheepishly as Blossom clutched her doll. Blossom smiled happily at Richie. Sakura looked for any sign of Him. "Now we'll definitely never destroy those brats!" Mojo snapped. "Ohhh, don't take it so hard..." Him's voice was heard by the prisoners, but they couldn't see him. He is show on TV, but no one at the party seems to notice him. "You can't expect to win every time like me..." Everyone looked scared. "Him..." they gasp. Him riddled the other villains and decided to show them how it's done. He crept to the present table while Buttercup, Bubbles, Richie, Marie, Timmy, and Blossom were all eager for another present. Blossom had reached for Kenny's present, but Him went behind her to get her to get something else. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Where are you Him?" She mumbles. "Ooh, Girls, that one won't do, how about the strange gift you didn't notice?" Him prompted, hypnotizing them, mainly Blossom. Blossom looked slightly blank. "We should get this one..." she says and picked up a red pinata. Sakura raised her eyebrow. 'Him...' she thinks. "Oh, a pinata!" the Girls cheered. "Can we play with it, please Professor?" "Oh, I don't know girls, someone might get hurt," the Professor said normally, then grew hypnotic. "But what the heck...?" "What's a pinata?" Marie, Richie, and Timmy asked. "It's this awesome paper animal that's filled with candy." Kenny explained, knowing those three kids would be excited about the candy. Marie grinned. "Yay!" she exclaims. Blossom handed it to Sakura. "Please put it up." she says. Sakura took it and shrugged. "Okay." she says trusting Him. "Yay!" the kids cheered. Him's eyes glowed and so did the pinata's. "That can't be good..." Kenny looked very nervous at the bull's-eyes. Sakura looked at the pinata and went to drop it. She knew it wouldn't break. Marie looked excited. The pinata growled and towered over the Girls. The party guests screamed and ran for cover. Richie and Timmy looked more interested in the pinata, despite it causing terror in the birthday party. The Girls dodged it as it was chasing them and was coming through some other houses in the neighborhood. Sakura crossed her arms and looked exactly where Him was. "Really?" She asks. "Just wait for it, dear, it'll be worth it." Him cooed to Sakura. Sakura chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I know your plan... however you forget... I am big on dental hygiene." she murmurs to Him. "This is better than psychological torture though, right?" Him tried to consider. Sakura chuckled "Yes." she says. The Girls were taunting and angering the bull on purpose. Buttercup was pulling a cable loose from the telephone pole, Blossom was by a tree, and Bubbles was making funny faces to distract the pinata. Buttercup used the cord like a lasso to rally up the bull and caught it. However, the bull saw her and tried to buck her off like in a rodeo. Soon enough, Bubbles moved the pavement and the bull was in the air and Blossom hit it with the tree, but she was stopped. "Blossom, wait!" the Professor came to her with something. "Don't forget your blindfold." Marie giggled happily and waited. The blindfolded was tied over Blossom's eyes and she was able to wham against the pinata and candy fell from the sky, Marie, Richie, and Timmy loved this especially. "Bulls eye!" the narrator even cheered. Marie took a piece and ate it. "Yummy!" She announces. "Awesome!" Richie ate some candy as well. Timmy grew very excited as he had a black sucker with an orange swirl, his favorite candy in the whole world. Sakura smirked again. "Mmm." Marie says. The villains were complaining about Him's actual lack of evil. "And so, with the party crashed and their presents crushed, the Powerpuff Girls have finally been defeated." Him narrated to the villains watching from the prison, smiling that Marie, Richie, and Timmy got to be apart of this celebration as well. "Defeated?" Mojo scoffed. "What are you talking about?!" "You gave everyone candy!" Princess snapped. Sakura could actually be heard sing-songing. "Candy becomes cavities..." Him heard this and agreed, nodding. "Just admit it, you lost!" Princess was very angry. "You destroyed no one!" Mojo snapped back. "Why destroy my new family when I can torture with tooth decay?" Him mused. Sakura snorted, ignoring the weird stares she was getting. "Oh, brother..." Mojo rolled his eyes. "What a sore loser." Princess handed the remote to Bossman to change the channel. Bossman changed the channel. "What's wrong, Girls?" the Professor saw Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup hanging their heads sadly. Sakura looked at them worriedly then. "I think they just wanted a normal birthday." Kenny sympathized. Blosoom nodded. "But everything went wrong." Buttercup added. "Our birthday was a disaster." Bubbles finished. "Why would you say that, darlings?" Sakura asks. "Yeah, that was the greatest birthday party ever!" the clown laughed. "Yes, it was super, superiffic!" Ms. Keane added in. "It was like the best time I've ever had with you guys!" Kenny smiled fondly. Sakura brought them into a hug. "And I'm so proud of you sharing your birthday with Marie..." she says smiling. Marie smiled. "Yeah." "Really, you had a good time?" Bubbles smiled at Marie. The black green-haired girl smiled. "We look forward to it again, this was way better than any old Halloween!" Richie proclaimed. Timmy took Buttercup's hands. "You have to let us come to the next one!" Marie smiled. Blossom smiled at Buttercup and Timmy. Her smile wider for Richie. Sakura giggled softly and let her sisters go. Kenny had luckily saved his present from being destroyed with the others and smiled fondly. "See girls? Everything turned out right in the end." the Professor smiled fondly at his daughters. "Speak for yourself!" the Mayor called, rubbing his cheeks. "That candy gave me a doozy of a tooth ache!" "Oh, Mayor..." Sakura giggles, amused that Him's thing actually worked on someone. "I hope this is to your liking." Kenny placed down the present for the Girls. "Happy Birthday, Bubba, Bloss, and Bud." he smiled, giving his little nicknames for the Girls. "That thing's huge! Is it a skull?" Richie sounded excited. "Please be a giant eyeball this time!" Timmy was eager. It was not, when Blossom opened it, it was a collection of Spore comic books for Buttercup, a book on conversational Chinese for Blossom, and some cuddly Manga comics on that cute Japanese bunny for Bubbles. "Wow, thanks Kenny!" Blossom says happily. Sakura smiled at her friend. "Yeah, thanks!" Bubbles took out her book, excited to read it. Buttercup didn't answer, her eyes glued to the new, rather violent comic book, but Sakura and the Professor had no problem with her reading it, as long as she was reading. "What can I say? You're all family to me!" Kenny beamed brightly at them. Blossom looked at Richie "We should go learn it." she says. "Yeah!" Richie smiled back at her. He didn't really know what Chinese was, but anything to do with Blossom was probably a lot of fun. Blossom smiled and flew to go with Richie. "Your place or mine?" Richie asked, bashfully. Blossom picked up Richie "This way." she says happily. Richie chuckled and went with her. Sakura came up to Kenny. "We'll have to get a couple of presents for Marie..." she mumbles quietly. "Oh, it's her birthday too?" Kenny whispered back so the kids wouldn't hear. "The girls decided to share their birthday with her..." she whispers. "That's so adorable!" Kenny squealed, but it was quiet. Sakura smiled. Bubbles was reading her bunny book while she smiled at Marie cuddling with her new spider teddy. "I love my Spud..." Marie whispers. Buttercup had Timmy look at the comic book with her, she had her arm out and she was holding him close. Bubbles smiled and giggled. "So, umm... You think those kids will go to school?" Kenny asked Sakura. "They're precious!" Ms. Keane smiled about Richie, Marie, and Timmy. Sakura looked at Miss Keane and then them. "If they want to go." she says. "You could talk it over with them, I won't force anyone against their will to learn in my school." Ms. Keane told her. Buttercup glanced up at her for that, but then continued to read her first new comic book. Sakura nodded with a smile. "Sure thing." she says with a soft tone. "The kids love you too, Sakura, we hope to see you again soon." Ms. Keane beamed at the eldest Utonium girl. "Yes, I will be back... Things just got hectic a while" she says. Kenny smiled as he saw the kids at play. "Happy Birthday, Girls." "Well, it looks as though, the world is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Whitfield reported. "That's the Narrator's line." Sakura tells him. "Narrator?" Richie, Marie, and Timmy asked. "That's right, thank you for that, Sakura, let me show you how it's done, Junior," the narrator cleared his throat. "And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" Sakura giggled. The End Category:Fanfiction